German 44 01 500 C1 discloses a plate mower with several identical mowing plates which are adjacent to one another in a direction at right angles to the driving direction and driven in groups in the same direction and for which the central mowing plates of adjacent mowing disks are equipped with conveying devices and/or conveying elements. At the same time, the conveying elements, constructed as conveying ramps, have a constant radius which is larger than the small radius of the elliptically constructed mowing plate. The conveying ramps are firmly connected with the mowing plate and the conveying device and are located in the transition region between the large and the small radius of the elliptically shaped mowing plate.